<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the End of the Day by AnAlbanyExpression</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601100">At the End of the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAlbanyExpression/pseuds/AnAlbanyExpression'>AnAlbanyExpression</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let's Play (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cute, Day At The Beach, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Laughter, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAlbanyExpression/pseuds/AnAlbanyExpression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following what had been an amazingly fun company outing at the beach, Sam is left to bask in the beauty of a sunset as it settles within a clear sky. Charles, waiting for the chance to join her. Both of them urning for the moment they elect to spend at each other's sides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the End of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The laughter that had become this boisterous adventure was winding towards repose, pulled from the shore of reality with the waves as they smoothed towards and away from Samara's ankles. Beneath her, she observed sand that itched in a sweeter fashion upon the flesh of her feet. Behind, she knew he stood with their group in a quieter haze than hours prior. The miles on either side of her enlisted similarities with the whole of the coast, so she didn't take note or ask it questions. Instead, her eyes remained in a state of worship at the view of a pulchritudinous sunset as it splayed itself before her, became her. Reverent and littered with peace. Its tranquility would be unmatched if not for herself by which to compare it. For her form was living with an unfamiliar happiness brought about by unadulterated contentment. <em> Today was so wonderful. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm not surprised to have caught up with you here." </p><p> </p><p>Charles' voice rang close behind her. Gently, though it was even. Words spoken as if he had been waiting to interrupt, reading the beauty with which she regarded the view and hating to disturb it. What she couldn't conclude from his tone, as nobody could, was a desire to grant her this moment for the rest of her life. If he were a man of any gift, he wished it could be that.</p><p> </p><p>"Why's that? You're onto my attempts to lure you into another fit of splashes?" She chuckled, never pulling those eyes away from the sun as it bid it's farewells upon the horizon, not to be rude as it gave a final performance. A finale to today's symphony of forgotten, youthful jolities. The final moments of their company outing left the two of them here. Basking together before these blazingly warm shades of radiant pinks and oranges. As a bit of a quiet, happy ovation to Celestia and the hours she had given these companions. Lovers, though only referred to as such by destiny at this juncture. Neither one daring to explore the ever growing fondness between them on either side, reasons individual while perplexing in their similarities.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly," he replied, walking to stand beside her while his eyes fell downcast, watching his toes break the current where they carried the rest of him. She chose then to glance his way, even the turn of her head was slow and nerveless. Not a hint of her anxiety present in the pace by which she gave him her attention, for it was languid and without hesitation. Golden specks of dying sunlight reflecting in her irises, shining into the blue of his own. Sunset, forgotten by the both of them as their interaction took full priority once more.</p><p> </p><p>"…while I would love to oblige in your antics again, I have a feeling your aura doesn't suit such an eventful encounter. Not right now." He eased, smiling at her as she rose her eyebrows with a sigh. "Your feeling is very accurate." She praised, crossing her arms as the exhaustion of the day caught up with her, convincing her hands to grip his shirt tighter around her frame, a chill racking through her spine.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you cold?" He asked, gentlemanly side getting the better of him and managing to interrupt their banter before he realized, convincing him in another painful jab how enamored he had become with this woman. Against all better judgement.</p><p> </p><p>"No, just tired." She relayed, head shaking in a subtle grace which usually escaped Samara's awkward personality. He was conflicted at that, not sure if he should feel proud or a little mournful as he recalled just how touching that awkwardness is to him. Ultimately, he decided to feel selfish for grieving what was, instead of applauding her growth as it obviously began to stick with her. <em> You shouldn't concern yourself with what to feel for her, anyway. She doesn't need that. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I see." He said, firmer as his gaze met the sun before them once more, afraid that those eyes of hers would melt him any further. Knowing that his budding heart for her already left him vulnerable to the possibility. <em> Why stand beside her if you're so afraid? </em> She looked forward, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask why else, then?" She queried, question directed at him though her sight had diverted back towards the beacon that lay ahead. A grin returned to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You strike me as one who awaits the sunset, Bunty." He admitted, a little scared to look her way as he knew how much he meant those words. How important they were. "Ah." Was all she offered in response, not entirely understanding such a conclusion, though feeling that it wasn't made without good reason. She trusted his words as if they were him, now that she understood the lines he drew between himself and the world. She had faith in her judgement when deciding that Charles Jones was brilliant with his rationality. <em> You are one of my best friends. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Then new questions stand, for you <em> don't </em> strike me as one who awaits the sunset. Surely you didn't come looking for me." She smirked, totally at ease in this rare moment of unity. <em> Just let me have this much with you. </em>He laughed a bit at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Surely you are correct, for I didn't need to look. I've been awaiting your company since you lost yourself here." He teased, finally managing to bring a twinge of that familiar pink upon her cheeks. She paused, before turning towards Charles completely and gazing up at him, killing his words with her beauty, her mind. Her heart as it shinned before him within pools of deep, chocolate brown. </p><p> </p><p>"Then what took you so long?" She breathed Painful, cherished memories chose this moment to brandish the both of them. Caresses, jokes, teasing gestures. Pleasant dreams, and restless nights by which they yearned to lay at the other's side. Convinced that fewer things in the world could compare in brilliance to the times they entertain together. In any capacity.</p><p> </p><p>"Light a fire, you two!" Lucy beckoned their attention from behind, the secretary stationed upon drier sand as she stood in an emerald green one-piece, innocent grin spread across her face. She planted a hand beside her lips as she called out to them, an empty attempt to amplify her voice. "The guys and I decided on this place down the road. Hurry up! You've gotta be starving after today!" She giggled, turning to prance back into the dwindling crowd of onlookers. Blissfully ignorant to the moment she had just destroyed.</p><p> </p><p><em> I should thank her for that later. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"It appears, I wasn't the only one waiting for you to return to shore." He quipped, offering Sam his arm as she gave the sun a final glance, wistful. Bitter at the thought of returning to reality but relenting nonetheless, forcing her eyes to face the beach again before accepting his assistance. His skin was warm as she tentatively took hold of his bicep, fingers shaking a little with their fragile grasp upon his flesh. They both blushed at the intimacy with which she touched him, almost reverent with her wonder before smoothing the flat of her palm to rest against him. <em> Goddamn, this siren. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Samara, darling. While I am flattered to observe your fascination with my bicep, I must insist that we hurry along." Charles teased, knowing that any more of these exploratory touches would render him unable to move from where they stood with the stiffness between his legs. That, and it was always a treat to witness her transition into a puddle of flustered goo, though he knew it was a bit cruel to suggest. Sure as rain, her skin erupted into a harsh shade of amaranth at his words, predictably followed by her profuse apologies.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I wasn't…I didn't mean to-" she stumbled, stopping at his smirk while he made a half-assed attempt at stifling his laughter. She managed a grin in return, despite her embarrassment. "Oh, you're enjoying this too much." She scolded, giggling as she finally took an official, firm grip of his arm and progressed in a bit of a wobble. He stopped then as she leaned further into him. "Sorry," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sea legs." Sighing, she stood on her own once more and determinedly shifted her weight upon both hips, attempting to regain some margin of balance. "Don't let me hold us back, I should b-eep!"</p><p> </p><p>His swift duck towards the sand beside her was the only warning she got before he straightened with her in his arms, Sam feeling more than a little ridiculous as he proceeded to carry her onward, playing deaf to all of her protests. </p><p> </p><p>"Charles, dude, put me down!" She tried sounding more annoyed than entertained, but it was no use. How could she not laugh? The man had been acting goofy all day.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! <em>Dude</em>?" Charles mocked, Sam's own laughter growing into something more robust and unhinged as she also took note of the casual fashion with which she addressed her boss. Charles' chest felt impossibly warmed as he joined in her chortling, finding for the uptenth time that day how contagious her joy is.</p><p> </p><p>"I just called you <em> dude!" </em>Samara screamed through her laughter, leaving Charles with no choice but to gently let her down upon breaching dry sand, both of their bodies overcome with breathless giggles. Sam fell into him for support, his own form nearly toppling over as it surrendered to humor alongside her. "Wh-why do you find that so funny?" Charles managed, gripping one of her shoulders as she laughed into his chest. She shoved herself away, playfully. "I could ask you the same thing, Baywatch!" She weazed, wiping her eyes as she continued giggling in his direction. He shook his head, eager to elongate her happiness for as long as possible, knowing how he and Lucy had just splattered it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah ah ah, I believe that's <em> dude </em> to you now, Samara." He corrected gleefully, making a bit of a face to exaggerate his new title. She bent forward as she gasped for air, reaching into the pocket of her shorts and retrieving her inhaler. She could barely take the break necessary for a pump, she was laughing so hard. </p><p> </p><p>Charles labeled this moment as perfection, incapable of recalling a time in which he was happier. <em> Not even then. </em></p><p> </p><p>Samara, wearing his shirt over a yellow bikini top. Face flushed with a joy that he so selfishly prided himself for. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish things could stay like this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She evened her breaths out at last, if not for some post encounter chuckles sneaking beyond her lips as she faced him once more. Silent to discover his smile, paired with eyes that regarded her with awe and anchored her to the ground on which she stood. Though, she was content with wherever he might trap her. Knowing that chances, and circumstances such as these are meant to be trusted and beloved. People like Charles.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna know a secret?" She queried from ahead, choosing then to remember that they had hungry coworkers waiting for their appearance upon land and continuing her venture towards them. Charles followed, close behind in her wake.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to." He responded, the length of his legs making it easy to catch up to her in strides. She blushed a bit as she smiled, pure sincerity ridden throughout her tone as she gazed ahead of them both.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the sweetest dude I've ever known."</p><p> </p><p>Every one of either partners' emote-kuns rejoiced, emotions rampant, terrified and violently relieved at Sam's confession. To opposite sides, the pair looked. Walking forward without the knowledge of what awaited the distance before the path they ventured. Grinning a little with the hope that overcame them both, the sunset finally sinking beyond the sight of California. Bidding the to-be soulmates an all knowing "see you later", as Charles reached for Samara's hand.</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All rights and credit should be directed towards Mongie, creator of the Webtoon Let's Play. Be sure to check her out on Instagram, (@mongrelmarie), and read Let's Play!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>